A startling discovery
by iamgoku
Summary: One night at Shiz, Elphaba comes back to her shared room only to acidentally stumble upon Glinda in a rather compromising position, and learns a secret about the blonde that she has hidden from everyone. Will this drive the two apart? Or bring them closer together than ever before. Gelphie Rated M for mature content, and Glinda's 'secret'
1. Chapter 1

****Hello everyone, I haven't uploaded any 'Wicked' stuff in awhile, mostly due to being swamped with other stuff. However I have been wanting to upload a Gelphie story for some time, and try my hand at the pairing, I don't know how long it will be, I guess it depends on your guys reviews and feedback, if you want more, I will try and write more, simple as that.****

 ** **Now this story is going to contain some mature Themes and sexual content with Elphaba and Glinda, as well as Glinda's 'secret' which will be revealed at the end of this chapter.****

 ** **This will be my first time uploading anything of that nature, though have written some drafts before of the SwanQueen pairing for ' Once Upon a Time', and even some M-rated content for my other Wicked story 'Wicked Fan's 2'.****

 ** **Now, this first chapter might not be very long, but it sets up the circumstances for Ephaba and Glinda to come together ( pun possibly intended XD ) as a couple.****

 ** **Timeline wise this is about a month after Ozdust, Elphaba has begun to have feelings for her perky blond roommate, and this chapter will kick things off.****

 ** **(Chapter 1: Elphaba's Discovery)****

* * *

The sun was already long gone in the sky by the time Elphaba Thropp departed from the Library, her reason for this was due to her paper on 'modern transfiguration', it was meant to be handed in tomorrow to Madam Morrible, and she had spent the last several hours working on it until it was later into the night.

Now usually she would have completed the assignment with plenty of time to spare, and had actually finished the paper last week. However it was accidentally destroyed by a certain Prince of the Vinkus.

Elphaba had taken the paper with her when she had decided to go for lunch the following day, she was going to go over it one final time and correct any mistakes or weak points in the paper before handing it in for grading, however it just so happened that at the very same time the girl had decided to sit down and look over the work, that Fiyero and his posse of idiotic jock friends had decided to enter the lawn area where several students where eating and talking with friends.

Fiyero and his friends were running around and tossing a football to each other, weaving through people and laughing in their enjoyment, when one of the guys was about to tosss the ball to Fiyero when he spotted the green girl sitting under a tree looking over her paper.

He then had the idea to throw the ball at her as hard as he could, hoping to hit the 'artichoke' right on the head.

Fiyero noticed his friend change course and throw the ball harder then expected, and saw it was heading towards Elphaba. Now they weren't best friends or anything, but he had grown to be on speaking terms with the girl over the past month, since Ozdust, and Glinda and her were now apparently best friends.

Thus Fiyero made the quick decision to stop the ball in mid-air, by running over quickly and jumping up to intercept it.

However he misinterpreted his footing and ended up crashing into the grass and skidding across in front of Elphaba who ended up being hit in the head with the ball anyway.

This led to her blue knit hat being knocked off her head as she fell to the ground. The budding young sorceress managed to regain her senses a few moments later and got up with a slight mark on her forehead and a pissed off expression on her face as she saw what had happened, and Fiyero lying in front of her didn't seem to help her mood.

The prince had unintentionally landed directly on Elphaba's paper and due to him skidding across the grass, her assignment was now nothing but a torn and ripped bit of paper with grass stains on it.

Needless to say she had been furious.

While Fiyero's friends merely ran off laughing obnoxiously thinking the prince had done it on purpose, Fiyero had tried to explain his actions and apologise to Elphaba.

She was too distracted by her ruined assignment and quickly grabbed her things and hastily exited the area, and as soon as she made it back to her room she proceeded to angrily rant about he incident to Glinda.

Glinda

Speaking of her roommate, Elphaba had been noticing some things about the blonde recently. Small things at first, ever since Glinda and her had put aside their differences and become friends.

She now noticed the way Glinda would brush her hair, not just once, but several times a day, the girl would sit in front of her mirror perched on her make-up cabinet, which Elphaba was convinced was somehow enchanted, as it seemed to hold more make-up then it should have been physically possible, and brush her golden curls until she deemed them perfect.

Elphaba kept finding herself distracted by the way Glinda would slowly brush each section of her, occasionally throwing in a 'Toss Toss', before continuing on for a short while.

The green girl didn't think much of it at first, until she found herself also noticing Glinda's morning ritual, when she would come out of the on-suite bathroom, looking fresh and clean and ready for the day. She would then proceed to lay out several outfits and spend at least ten minutes trying to decide which one to wear, as well as which accessories went with which shirt and so on.

Elphaba would watch from the corner of her eye as Glinda racked her brain over which choice, before finally picking up the ensemble and retreating back into the bathroom and changing.

That did seem a little bit peculiar, that Glinda would always change in the bathroom, with the door locked.

Elphaba assumed she just didn't want her roommate seeing her naked, though Elphaba didn't really see the point, they were both girls, and had grown closer as friend during the past month.

Another thing she had found, was Glinda seemed to be distancing herself from Fiyero, the guy she once proclaimed was her future husband, despite him not being informed. And while the two still seemed to be good friends, Elphaba could see that Glinda had backed away from any romantic prospects with the prince.

This was a shock to her initially, and she had been meaning to ask Glinda as to why she had backed out of her pursuit of the man, but had kept putting it off, not sure how to approach the subject.

Though she shook off the thoughts as she finally made I back to her dorm and proceeded to where her and Glinda's room was.

Elphaba stopped at the door and made sure to wipe her boots on the mat place on the floor, before fishing her key out of her blue coat pocket and inserting it into the lock. She turned it softly and opened the door slowly, in order to not make too much noise.

Glinda was surely asleep by now, and Elphaba didn't want to wake her up, unless she be treated to another one of Glinda's lectures on the necessity of her beauty sleep.

Entering the room and closing the door, she turned to see Glinda's bed was empty. The large pink comforter was untidily pushed down and left where it was, as if Glinda had thrown the blankets off and not bothered to put them back where they were.

 _'That's strange?'_ Elphaba thought glancing around the dimly lit room.

' _She's usually asleep by now, unless of course she went to another party. But that cant be it, she would have told me about it'_

Glinda had tried to invite her to many parties over the course of the past month, and every one Elphaba had politely decline, not really into the whole party scene. As well as the duty of looking after a drunken Glinda afterwards.

Elphaba was curious as to where her roommate was, when a light caught her eye. It was coming from the bathroom. The door was open just a crack and the light from inside was shining through.

 _'She must have just gotten up to go to the bathroom'_ Elphaba thought, now knowing Glinda's whereabouts.

Walking over to her bed she placed her book bag down gently and was about to start getting ready to go to sleep, when a noise caught her attention.

It sounded like a moan coming from the bathroom.

Elphaba's right eyebrow lifted up as she turned to the bathroom door, she was about to turn away and begin undressing when another moan suddenly came from the same direction.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Elphaba slowly walked over to the bathroom door, her curiosity getting the better of her. She could hear Glinda moaning more clearly now that she was closer, however the sounds weren't made out of pain.

Moving over slightly Elphaba peeked in through the crack in the doorway, only for her eyes to widen at the sight.

Glinda was sitting on the toilet, her rose coloured panties lay on the floor by her feet. In one hand Glinda was holding a pair of Elphaba's black panties and was pressing them to her face as she inhaled their scent, her eyes were shut as she did this, seemingly lost in her own fantasies.

However, despite the fact that Elphaba was currently seeing her roommate and best friend using her previously worn underwear in such a way, was not what shocked her the most.

It was the fact that Glinda had an eight inch penis currently being pumped up and down by her other hand.

Her fingers wrapped around the length and continued to work the shaft as she let out another pleasurable moan, completely oblivious that she was being watched by her roommate.

 _'B-But...how!...Glinda's a girl, and yet she has a...a.'_ Elphaba's thoughts filled her head, however her eyes were still locked onto Glinda as she continued to pleasure herself.

The next thing that came out of Glinda's mouth was enough to shock the emerald witch out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"...Oooooh yes!... Elphaba!"

Immediately after hearing her name pass through Glinda's lips, Elphaba froze in place. The whole situation was overwhelming her brain. Her roommate, Glinda Uppland, not only had a penis, but she was currently fantasising about her as she...pleasured herself.

Glinda meanwhile brought Elphaba's panties off of her face and moved them down, taking her hand off her length and placing the underwear around it before she resumed stroking herself to orgasm, her eyes fluttered in pleasure as she brought her now free hand up to massage one of her breasts, making sure to pay attention to her now perky nipple, letting out a louder groan as she tweaked the bud.

Her movements sped up as she became more and more engrossed in her fantasies, Elphaba's panties began to moisten around the head of her shaft as the tip let out copious amounts of lubrication.

"Oh yes! Elphie, yes yes yes!" Glinda exclaimed as she began to pant louder, her forehead covered in a sheen of sweat as Glinda's hand pumped vigorously.

Elphaba, in a mixture of shock and a strange sense of curiosity failed to realise she was leaning heavier upon the door and suddenly a loud creaking sound filled the area as the door opened further.

Glinda's eyes immediately shot open at the sound and she released her appendage as her head shot around to see Elphaba standing there.

Elphaba starred, mouth agape at Glinda, who looked like a spooked animal who had been pounced upon.

Glinda quickly reached for a nearby towel to cover herself with as she tried to stutter out an explanation.

"E-Elphie! Th-This isn't what it looks like!" she exclaimed loudly, her voice going up several octaves as she tried to desperately cover up her lower body.

Elphaba however barely heard her as she shot to her feet and proceeded to head for the door to their room as fast as she could, quickly throwing it open and exiting the room, slamming it shut.

Glinda merely fell to her knees in shock, unable to believe her rooommate had caught her doing _that_ , and had stumbled onto her most guarded secret.

A whirlwind of emotions was going on inside the petite blond, and she could only sob into the towel she now clutched to herself tightly.

* * *

 **So, there you have it.**

 **Surprising?**

 **As I said this is the first time I have published anything sexual in content.**

 **I thought it would be interesting to see a gelphie story, where Glinda has an extra appendage, and to see how this would work out between the two of them.**

 **So, what do you guys think? What are your thoughts on this? And should I continue it?**

 **Leave a review and let me know.**

 **And thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, wow, I'm going to say I am surprised at the feedback and responce this story has gotten, so many more follows and favourites than I would have initially believed.**

 **This was, as I said in the previous chapter, a first for me in writing this pairing, and some of the themes it focuses on, including sexual scenes or more steamy scenes of that nature being published, as I mentioned I hadn't published anything of that nature before, and had only written small drafts.**

 **This chapter has been some time in the making, I have been preoccupied with other works and stories, and would only work on this chapter when idea's and inspiration struck, however most of it was written over the past few days, as I got a large creative wind of inspiration for it.**

 **I want to thank everyone for their following and favouriting of this story, and for reviews, I always love reading your reviews, and I cannot stress this enough PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear your thoughts on my stories, especially this as I'm testing the waters still and have a lot of doubts and anxiety about it and its quality.**

 **And while I'm on the topic, something that really annoys me, is reviews that aren't even reviews, and by this I mean reviews which mainly consist of 'Update soon' or "when are you going to update" or anything along those lines. Please if you are going to review, leave some feedback, or your thoughts on the chapter, or constructive criticism, it doesn't take forever to review, and I really appreciate and love hearing what you guys think and what you have to say reguarding the story, so please after reading, you are more than welcome to review.**

 **Chapter 2: Elphaba's Thoughts**

* * *

Elphaba was now back in their dorm room, more specifically she was sitting in the bathroom with the door closed. She had been here ever since she returned to the room over half an hour ago as she sat and pondered over the events that had transpired not too long ago, and the surprising revelations that came from it.

As Elphaba continued to sit and ponder her thoughts, she felt stressed out from having avoided Glinda all day, not to mention the chase that had ensued between them, as shortly after Elphaba had ran out of their room, she had sought out a place of solitude to think about what she had seen and try to comprehend it, but had heard Glinda's voice calling out to her, and had barely manage to hide under a stairwell and avoid the blonde, who proceeded to continue on frantically, she had obviously redressed herself frantically before leaving the dorm room, more concerned about catching Elphaba at that moment.

The green girl in question managed to remain out of sight of Glinda and made it safely back here to their room, though Elphaba knew it was only a temporary fix as Glinda would no doubt return to their room eventually, Elphaba had no idea what she was going to do then.

As she let out an anxious breath, a sight caught her eye. It was the laundry basket, more specifically Glinda's laundry basket.

Elphaba had her own hamper opposite Glinda's which currently was empty, however Glinda's had a few pieces of clothing that the blonde had worn the previous day, and the night before.

Instantly Elphaba's thoughts went back to the previous night, having seen Glinda exactly where she was now sitting, pleasuring herself while using Elphaba's own panties.

 _'Wait...where are they?'_ Elphaba thought looking around the bathroom for them, though not seeing anything that resembled her black undergarments.

 _'Glinda probably has them stashed away somewhere'_ the green girl thought, rolling her eyes before her expression softened.

She wasn't mad at Glinda...surprised and shocked, yes, and uncomfortable that her room-mate had been using her panties for such things without her permission-No the fact that she had been using them like that at all.

Though Elphaba understood that everyone had particular 'things' they were into, it still didn't excuse her from doing so behind Elphaba's back.

And that didn't even begin to cover the fact that the blonde had a...penis. Glinda had a penis, yet she was a girl.

Well, as far as Elphaba knew Glinda was a girl, she had breasts as well as everything else about her screaming 'beautiful young woman'. The green girl stopped her train of thought for a moment.

 _'Beautiful...'_ where did that come from?

Yes Glinda is considered very beautiful by her peers and classmates, but Elphaba didn't know why she had thought of that exactly when thinking of Glinda.

Shaking her head for a moment to focus, Elphaba regained her thought process, Glinda's penis...No No No! She wasn't trying to think about Glinda's penis exactly, more to the fact that she HAD one, normal girls didn't have those, they certainly didn't have them and the fact that Glinda did was...

Elphaba stopped mid thought.

Again she wasn't mad at Glinda, and didn't want this to seem like that. And another thing, she couldn't very well say anything about Glinda's body or degrade her based on something so superficial, especially after everything she had been through due to her skin, how everybody immediately judged her and were repulsed by her simply over something she was born with, over something she had no control.

Maybe that's how Glinda felt.

This is something she may have been born with, somehow, someway and had to hide it, in fear of social ostracism and being labelled an outcast. Just like Elphaba.

Her thoughts became more and more disorganised; one thing that kept coming out on top was the question of why Glinda had a penis, and how.

As well as the still uncomfortable concept of Glinda using her panties to pleasure herself.

What did that mean? Was Glinda merely into lingerie, more specifically girl's panties...or was it something more, she had been moaning Elphaba's name, so clearly she had been thinking about her in some sense, but Elphaba didn't understand why Glinda would think about her in such a way.

She assumed Glinda liked boys, after all she had been pining over Fiyero before, and Glinda hadn't shown any interest in other girls.

Maybe she was looking too deeply into it; it could be possibly that Glinda had just been trying to sate her desires in a purely physical way using Elphaba's lingerie as an added stimulus.

 _'Yes, that's got to be it_ ' Elphaba thought to herself. _'The only reason she used them was because they were easily available at the time'_

 _'She would have used any other persons if she had the choice'_ she continued, her tone however dropping slightly.

"What am I thinking, of course she would have, get a hold of yourself Elphaba, this is Glinda Upland we're talking about, she could have anyone she wants." The green girl said to herself in a light scolding tone.

"Why would she ever think of settling for someone like me?"

While Elphaba didn't agree with the fact that people judged her quickly over her appearance and or based their assumptions on her character on it, she wasn't a fool. No person in their right mind would find her attractive; she was green for Oz sake! How would someone feel walking down the street holding hands with her and having onlookers gawking at them like someone accompanying a sideshow performer?

Elphaba's eyes lowered slightly to the floor as she got up and walked towards the sink, looking into the large mirror above the sink she took in her own slightly dishevelled appearance.

 _'I should take a shower'_ she thought as she ran her right hand through her hair. _'That might help me relax'_

Elphaba then began to undress, taking off her cardigan and placing it in her own hamper before reaching down and unlacing her boots, pulling them off one by one before doing the same with her socks, placing them in the hamper before she set her boots down near the sink. She then took off her shirt, peeling the warm fabric of off herself and tossing it lightly across into her hamper. The skirt was the next to go, allowing it to drop down to the floor before it joined the other clothing she had removed.

Elphaba momentarily halted her actions and rethought her earlier idea, looking over at the bath tub situated next to the shower.

"Maybe a bath would be better" she said to herself, deciding it would be more soothing and relaxing to just lay back and let her body soak in the warm water. Elphaba reached over and began to run herself a bath, regulating the water temperature to the point where it was hot, but not too hot, just enough that a pleasant amount of steam began to waft up from the tub.

Placing her left hand into the water to test it before moving it back out and remembering she still had two more pieces of clothing to lose before she could bath. Quickly removing her bra and panties, she allowed the warm air to wash over her now bare form for a few moments before she placed her undergarments into her hamper and made her way to the bath.

Placing one foot in, which quickly was followed by the next, Elphaba sank down into the water, and was soon reclining back with her eyes half lidded as she relaxed and let the water sooth her, her thoughts of Glinda and their eventual confrontation she knew would happen were placed on the back burner of her mind.

She lay back for a few minutes, her eyes closed as she let out a small pleased sigh.

This was until she began to think of Glinda once more.

The blonde's visage seemed to creep into Elphaba's mind's eye, as well as her earlier position not too far from Elphaba's current one, sitting on the toilet with her panties down by her ankles.

She also remembered briefly seeing Glinda's nipples, only covered by her bra, but still visible due to their stiffness at the time, this began to combine with the others sights Elphaba saw and began to fill her thoughts more and more.

 _'Damn it!'_ Elphaba thought with an annoyed huff, her eyes opening and quickly morphing into a frown as she crossed her arms, however as she did she became aware of something that had happened in the meantime.

Her own nipples were now beginning to harden, causing Elphaba to uncross her arms and look down, her nipples were several shades darker, but still a green colour, sitting atop her breasts.

The green girl quickly brought her hands up to cover them, but when she did let out a small moan when her fingers brushed against the now hardened nubs, causing an unfamiliar feeling of pleasure to course through her chest.

Elphaba paused briefly, her hands millimetres above her breasts as her eyes were focused on them, before she slowly brought them down once more, this time slightly moving them up and down in a vertical fashion.

The unfamiliar, yet pleasurable feelings returned as she closed her eyes, she was about to continue when she was suddenly pulled back into a memory from some time ago.

 **(Flashback: Elphaba, Age 13)**

 _The young teen was changing in her room, preparing for bed, her nightwear sitting atop her small bed as she placed her frock on a hanger and into her closet._

 _Elphaba moved over towards the bed and began to undo her hair from its braid, after doing so she was going to get dressed when a sight caught her eyes._

 _It was her reflection in the mirror._

 _The full length mirror she had next to her closet, it was one of Nessa's old ones that she had gotten when her sister had been given a newer more stylish mirror. That of course came with a new dresser and wardrobe._

 _Elphaba was just happy to receive the mirror._

 _However the sight that met her eyes was her breasts, she had begun going through physical changes last year, having read about them she knew this was normal and the transition for her that meant she was becoming a woman, one such change was her breasts, the former small buds had begun to fill out more and she knew they would continue for some time, getting bigger as she did._

 _Bringing her hands up she cupped them softly, turning to the side and inspecting them from the different angle, before her fingers moved up and to her nipples, strangely she began to feel different, she continued to feel her breasts and move her finger tips around her now hardening nipples, the strange feelings were stirring and she didn't know why, but they felt good._

 _She let out a small moan as her index and middle fingers tweaked them only slightly._

 _This was before her bedroom door was suddenly opened abruptly and her father appeared._

 _"Elphaba you were mean to be-" he began firmly before his voice cut off as he saw what Elphaba was doing, the young girl suddenly gasped and stuttered as her hands wrapped around her chest in an act of modesty and shock, she was about to speak up when her father suddenly let out a shout._

 _"You disgusting wretch!" he exclaimed loudly, his expression morphing into one of anger as Elphaba tried to back away slightly, not understanding why he was so angry._

 _"How dare you, doing such deviant acts under my roof! I won't allow it, do you hear me girl!" Frex's voice bellowed out at the now frightened young girl, quickly walking out of the room, though this did nothing to ease Elphaba's fears as she knew what he was going to retrieve._

 _Elphaba trembled as she heard his footsteps return before Frex walked into carrying a long rod, it was cane coated in leather, and she had felt it's painful thrash many times before, Frex using it when his hand or belt were less tempting._

 _"This'll teach you not to sully my home with your indecent perversion girl!"_

 _"N-No Father please! I'm so-" she tried to plead, before Frex brought the rod down upon her._

 **(Flashback End)**

Elphaba's hands instantly left her chest and gripped the sides of the tub, her grip was vice like and her eyes clenched shut, trying to block out the memory.

One of many memories.

She tried to steady her breathing, and force her hands to release their hold on the tubs edge, her body shaking from the phantom pain that came hand in hand with remembering her father's actions.

After a minute she began to regain her composure, her hands slowly raising from their positions at the side of the tub before lowering back into the water as she opened her eyes and looked ahead.

"H-He's not here..." she whispered to herself. "He's...not here"

She repeated it again and again, almost like a mantra as she calmed herself, before taking a deep breath and releasing it.

Her father's attitude and actions towards her were the exact opposite of what Nessa received, while her younger sister was showered with affection, encouragement and sympathy, Elphaba received nothing but anger, disdain and revulsion.

The memory she had just unintentionally relieved was when her father had walked in on her one night, and caught Elphaba inspecting her developing bust.

She wasn't doing anything wrong, at least in her opinion, she was merely curious, she didn't understand her father's reaction, however he made his opinion on her actions clear, as well as to dissuade her from doing it again.

So she hadn't

Elphaba hadn't attempted anything similar to it, until her arrival at Shiz, and even then all she had done was look at herself nude, and feel her breasts and her behind.

She knew others her age would surely have done much more, she had read various books on the human body, and on development, and had at least an academic understanding of self pleasure, an act her father had literally beaten into her was wrong and would not be tolerated under his roof, as was all carnal activities outside of that between a husband and wife.

Another verbal barb he assaulted her with, the fact that no one would want her due to her skin, her 'visible deformity' as he would put it, among other terms he held for her skin colouration.

Elphaba shook her head slightly trying to shake herself out of thoughts of her father, bringing her hands up she pushed her dampened hair back behind her ears and leaned back, letting out a breath.

He wasn't here...

Her eyes drifted around almost suspiciously as a thought occurred to her, she pondered over it, before quickly reaching her decision.

She was going to masturbate.

Here and now, in the bathtub. This would be an act of private defiance to her father, in a place she was confident he couldn't reach her, nor would knowledge of the act likely ever reach him, from her mouth at least.

However she then realised as she stared down at herself, she had little idea of what to do. She knew some things in theory from what she had read privately, as well as hearing whispers and passing remarks from some other girls on campus, but they were either not in full detail, or not around long enough for her to gather an accurate understanding of what to do when it all came down to it.

 _'Oh come on Elphaba'_ she mentally berated herself. _'There are people younger than you that do it, surely this won't be difficult...Just do what feels nice..'_

These thoughts brought back the sight of Glinda, she obviously had been enjoying herself.

 _'But that's not the same'_ Elphaba thought narrowing her eyebrows. _'she had a..a penis, the principles aren't the same...aren't they?'_ she mentally asked herself.

While true, Glinda had different...equipment, she still had breast which looked very stimulated from Elphaba's memory, and as an added clue for Elphaba, the blonde was using her undergarments for added stimulus.

Maybe that would help?

Elphaba glanced over at her hamper with an inquisitive eye, maybe she could use her own undergarments as Glinda had.

 _'But would that work?'_ Elphaba thought to herself as her eyes shifted slightly over to Glinda's hamper. _'Maybe I have to use someone else's, like Glinda was when she used mine. But the only person's available is Glinda's own...'_ she thought to herself with apprehension.

This wall all new territory for her, and she was beginning to get more and more confused over what to do.

On one hand, Glinda had used her undergarments, so if Elphaba used Glinda's, that was making them even in a sense, as she would use Glinda's without her permission just as the blonde had done so to her.

But on the other hand, Elphaba had her doubts and apprehensions about using Glinda's, what if it didn't elicit the same response that Glinda had from hers, what if she wasn't _'in to'_ Glinda's panties or undergarments the same way the blonde was with her own.

There was also the fact that they were dirty...Well not dirty, but used, they were used. This means she had worn them for some time during the day, or the whole day at the longest, Glinda wasn't the one to wear clothes repeatedly without washing them, and Elphaba knew she always wore clean clothes to class.

Elphaba knew those clothes in the hamper were from the previous day, but surely the clothing would still contain some of her scent.

Elphaba paused, the thought of Glinda's scent, no the thought of inhaling Glinda's scent to aid her in her pleasurable pursuits, made her breath suddenly hitch in her throat, and for some reason she had a small flash of the feelings from before, similar to when she had been touching her breasts, but this time it seemed more _internal_.

She sat there for a few more moments, internally debating whether or not to go through with her idea, and try it out. Before she slowly raised herself up from the water, the sounds of it dripping back down into the tub filled the room as she stepped out onto the mat beside the tub and looked at Glinda's hamper for a moment longer before slowly making her way over to it.

After about a minute of debate over what piece of clothing to use, and further deliberation once more as she kept doubting her choices, and the whole idea to begin with, Elphaba lowered herself back into the tub, her left hand keeping hold of the item of clothing and keeping it on the outside of the tub as she did so, to prevent it getting soaked.

They were a pair of pantyhose.

They were near transparent, and Elphaba knew Glinda had several different pairs, only wearing pantyhose with specific outfits that she had coordinated herself.

Elphaba had wanted to try something different that Glinda's panties, which were still sitting in the hamper, she thought if the pantyhose failed to elicit a satisfactory response, she would try the panties.

So, slowly and tinged with nervousness, Elphaba brought her right hand up once more to rub her breasts, slowly focusing on her left breast as she felt her nipples once more begin to stiffen at her touch.

As she did so, she closed her eyes and slowly raised up the bunched up pantyhose to her face, pausing as she held it away from herself monetarily, she already could pick up on the faint trace of Glinda's scent coming from the hosiery.

She gave a slight exhale of breath from her nose before brining them forward to her nostrils, pressing her nose into the light and soft fabrics. Instantly she became aware of the still strong scent they held, a mixture of perfume, and Glinda's own natural scent that had mixed into the fabric and her perspiration, all forming together to form a unique scent all their own.

As she did this, Elphaba found her nipples seemed to harden even more, and the feelings from before began to strengthen, spreading across her body at various points and causing her to let out another breath from her mouth as she began to slowly feel warmth emanate, and not from the bath water.

Elphaba moved the pantyhose around and inhaled once more, blindly going about as her eyes were still closed as she gave into her other senses, finding the scent stronger in this particular area.

She began to inhale more deeply, wanting more of it, wanting to fill her lungs with it as her free hand resting on her right breast now, teasing the perky nipple between her fingers, this action combined with the ever growing scent from Glinda's hosiery caused her to let out a moan she didn't know she was holding in.

The warmth was spreading throughout her faster, as she began to move her body in the water, her hand beginning to roam down her chest slowly, subconsciously knowing it's destination, but unsure of what to do on its arrival.

"Ohhhhh" Elphaba moaned out as her hand stopped, resting above her waist as she paused her actions, her eyes still closed as she continue inhaling in Glinda's scent, wanting to savour it before continuing onwards.

She moved the pantyhose around once more before taking another inhale, this time finding the scent stronger than before even, and she opened her mouth, letting out a shaky slow breath, similar to a someone after having taken a long, and satisfying inhale from a cigarette, for those who smoke, and despite Elphaba not having engaged in such vices, she was quickly becoming to see there appeal, the piece of hosiery in her hands quickly taking the place of cigarettes as she was craving its scent, wanting nothing more than to fill her lungs and continue forward with her pleasure.

Knowing she sill hadn't even scratched the surface, she knew she had to continue, her body was already feeling pleasurable, but she knew there was more, so much more.

Taking one final deep inhale, Elphaba allowed herself to be immersed in the scent, the sound of her ow breathing filled her ears and deafened her to all other sounds as she reached down further with her free hand and was only moments away from reaching her core.

And as she did, a loud gasp filled the room.

But not from Elphaba.

The green girl opened her eyes wide and instantly looked over, in her pleasure addled mind and confident zeal, she had not heard the door suddenly open to reveal a shocked and surprised Glinda Upland.

Elphaba's body froze for a few moments, as did Glinda's, as the two merely stopped and stared at one another.

This was before Elphaba became painfully aware of the position she was in, and dropped Glinda' pantyhose, the hosiery falling into the bath water as Elphaba desperately scrambled for a nearby towel.

"G-G-Glinda...I-I.." Elphaba began nervously, as she finally grabbed the towel and brought it in front of herself, her eyes then darting around, wanting to focus anywhere on the blonde as she felt her cheeks begin to glow a darker green, she didn't know what to say.

Apparently however, Glinda did.

"E-Elphie..." Glinda began slowly, her own voice tinged with anxiety, shock, surprise, and even...fear.

"We need to talk"

* * *

 **So! There you have it, chapter 2 of 'A startling discovery' it seems this time Glinda is the one who has discovered something, and we got to see Elphaba's thoughts on chapter 1, as well as a little flashback scene.**

 **A further plot has been in developtment, and I have had more ideas for this story inbetween the posting of chapter 1 and 2, as well as backstory for both Glinda and Elphaba, a small portion of which was seen above.**

 **So, until next time i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and once more, I welcome you to leave a review down below.**

 **And if chapter 3 comes out after december, I wish you all a happy holidays :)**


End file.
